


Haircut

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: A simple look into life in the Kiryu-Sakuraba household.





	

“Neku, your hair is getting a bit unkempt.”

Taking his ear buds out, Neku looked up from the magazine he was reading to fluff his hair back. “What did you say?”

Joshua sighed. He leaned on the back of the couch and messed with a particularly messy lock. “It’s worse than I thought if you can’t hear me through this mop of a mess. I order you as a Composer to get a more fitting haircut. You need to look professional to represent the city and the Players will think you’re not much of a threat with this.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it cut tomorrow.” He returned to reading, stuffing his ear buds back in.

Under the music, he could hear Joshua’s voice, “I look forward to it.”

\---

Joshua had gone shopping for a few cute things to wear. He had been lax in updating his wardrobe, and there were sales at his favorite shops as they began to clear out old stock. The fashions might have been slightly out of date, but Joshua could work with it. If anything, he could use the outfits as bases for more up to date fashion, or he could hang onto it for the years the style would come back.

“Honey,” he teased, entering the apartment, “I’m home!”

From the kitchen, Neku called back, “Welcome back, asshole.”

“Oh, Neku,” Joshua laughed, “I do so love your endearments. I bought you a-oh. Your hair…”

Neku was chopping vegetables. He chop-chopped and slid the vegetables from the wooden cutting board to land in a pot. His hair had indeed been cut, but the style was much like Joshua’s with a bit of a wave along with frosting on the tips.

“You said go professional,” Neku said, returning to chopping. “I thought, what’s more professional than the Composer of Shibuya? I took a photo of you to the stylist and she snipped it right up. I even had a wave put in and a bit of-GAH.”

From behind, Joshua had thrown his arms around Neku. He buried his face into Neku’s back and inhaled the scent of their body wash.

Neku had stopped chopping vegetables. His hands hovered in the air, frozen the moment Joshua had touched him. “You okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” he said, muffled. “Neku, you never cease to make me proud. You look beautiful and I love what they’ve done with the tips. Oh, you even frosted your eyebrows a bit.”

“I went with what she said was best. Are you sure you like it?”

Joshua grabbed Neku’s hands and continued to chop at the vegetables. “I love it. What’s for dinner, my dear Conductor?”

“Angel hair pasta.”

Normally, Joshua would tease Neku, but he was far too happy to say anything.


End file.
